Rave
by Carabootoo
Summary: Randy Cunningham has a secret, he is the Norisu Cloud 9. It was a big deal in Norrisville about the Norisu. He was the only person that could keep the people happy and unstressed. Or that's what the Nomicon said. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo! I'm back! So, as you know, this is a Randy Cunningham fanfic. But, i would like to say, this is an AU. But this AU isn't mine. K-Sainty came up with the beautiful idea and I asked if i could bring it to life! And she said yes! AHH! So, please read on! And ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The DJ

"It will be the last stall on the left. Flush the toilet and the floor will lower you down," Howard whispered to the student looking for tonight's Rave.

"Thanks, here's your cut," the student gave Howard a chocolate bar and walked away. Randy raised his eyebrows at his orange haired friend.

"You're getting PAID for Rave information?" Randy questioned Howard.

"Cunningham, it's not my fault for being the only one who knows where they are. Anyways, it's _your_ fault for telling me that you are Norisu Cloud 9," Howard shrugged and stuffed the candy bar in a bag full of food people gave him. Randy rolled his eyes and regretted his decision on telling his friend about his secret.

It was a big deal in Norrisville about the Norisu. He was the only person that could keep the people happy and unstressed. Or that's what the Nomicon said. Randy remembered the day he found out about himself being the famous DJ.

* * *

It was a day before school began and Randy spent it playing video games. In fact, that's how he spent his entire summer, playing video games and listening to some of the Norisu's famous hits. After Howard left that day to get ready for school, Randy was stressed about being a freshman. It was his first year in high school and he was going to be at 'the bottom of the totem pole'. He was worrying about how he should act and what he would say. Randy thought that maybe his twin brother, Kace, could pose as him. But, that would mean Kace would actually be going to school, which he rarely does. Randy bit his nails worryingly as he paced around his room.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, OW!" the purple haired teen yelped as he felt a sharp pain blossom on his head. He rubbed his head and looked out the window. Randy saw the bush outside shudder and fall still. He creased his eyebrows and formed his lips into a line as he turned away from the window to see what hit him.

It was an old book, a large, old book. The book itself looked about 800 years old, especially when the binding holding the pages together had ripped corners. The pages themselves were yellowed and ancient. The book was black with purple block swirls around the edges and the spine of the book. In the middle of the cover was a purple circle that encased a black record disk. Randy opened the ancient book and found a yellow sticky note attached to the front page. It read, 'You are the Norisu Cloud 9'.

"What the juice?! I'm the Norisu DJ?!" Randy exclaimed nervously. He heard about the famous DJ year ago and he had been Randy's idle. He looked over to where the old book landed and saw a pair of yellow goggles with the same block swirls, except in red. Randy put on the goggles hesitantly and felt block ribbons encase his body. He felt his clothes become tighter and his head fill with music.

The teen ran to his mirror and gasped excitedly. He had a black beanie covering his, now, hot pink spikey hair. The goggles were slightly transparent, only being able to see Randy's blue eyes if someone where to look closely. Under his eyes were red streaks that pointed downwards to his cheeks from his goggles. Black headphones with red swirls spiraling out covered his ears. Around his neck was a red bandana tied up like a cowboy. His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves that went to his elbows. Around his wrists were colorful beads and neon colored watch. He was wearing a sleeveless jacket that was yellow of the left side and blue on the right. He turned to his right and saw a red block swirl on his forearm. He was wearing his regular black skinny jeans but with holes on his knee and thigh. Red ribbons twisted up his left leg and tied into a knot at the top. Randy twisted his lips into an excited smile and laughed.

"This is so BRUCE! I gotta tell Howar-" Randy's eagerness got cut off by another sticky note inside the old book, 'You cannot tell anyone.'

"AWWW!" Randy stomped around his room angrily.

"Whaddup bro?" a familiar voice called from inside Randy's room. He turned and saw a figure with a green hood on top of their head. He saw the figure turn towards him and realized it was his twin brother, Kace.

Kace and Randy had matching clothes, every day for all of their lives. One of their moms thought it was cute, so she bought them all the same clothes. It was a big mistake for her part because no one could tell them apart; they were identical twins. The only way to tell them apart was by personality. Kace was the bad boy of the two and always had his hood on. He almost never comes to school (but still manages to pass every grade) and his mom gave up on keeping him in the house. Randy was the rowdiest of the two, he was the loudest and the most talkative. They both hated each other's guts and got into heated arguments every day. But, this was the only time the brothers weren't matching. Kace looked at his twin with caution. He backed away until he hit their bedroom door.

"Whoa. What the heck are you wearing?"Kace's eyes widened as Randy took off the yellow goggles. The Norisu suit unraveled itself back into the goggles magically.

"Umm…" Randy searched for an explanation. After a few seconds, he gave up and shrugged at his twin.

"Y-you're the Norisu Cloud 9," Kace exclaimed pointing at Randy. Randy hesitantly nodded and looked over at the book on the ground. It glowed for second, almost like a warning, and then it dimmed back to its original state. Randy looked back up at his brother and saw Kace's expression change. Instead of his nervous glare from before, his mouth was twisted into an evil grin. Kace laughed mockingly and pointed at his brother.

"Oh my god! That's so gay! THAT DJ IS SOOO GAY!" Kace disgustingly laughed at Randy. Randy gave his twin a hurtful look that turned into an irritated glare. Kace laughed himself out of their bedroom and slammed the door. Randy balled up his hands and raised his hand.

"I HATE YOU!" Randy yelled at his door. Kace always made fun of the stuff that made Randy proud. He heard a pulsing sound and a glowing light from the ground. He turned and saw the book was making the weird noises. Randy crouched in front of the book and opened it to the title page.

"Nomicon? Is that what this is called?" he turned the book cover to examine it more. Randy flipped through the pages and stopped on a page. As he looked at the yellowed paper he felt his eyes droop and his head collide with the carpet.

Randy felt like he was falling through pages that spiraled around him. Writing encircled in as he fell through a black hole. He landed face first into a field of doodle grass. He got up and looked around the place he got sucked into. Randy saw ancient writing cover the sky with doodle clouds billowing silently in the wind. All he could see for miles was doodle grass.

He looked up at the sky again and noticed big letters scroll across the clouds. It read, 'You are the Norisu Cloud 9'.

"How am I the Norisu? Why choose me out of all the students?" Randy yelled at the writing. The words disappeared and other words came up.

'I determine the new DJ by how pure of heart, musical taste, and their passion to party'.

"What the juice? What's that supposed to mean?" Randy rolled his eyes at the sky.

'Every four years there is a new DJ and I chose you'. Randy shook his head at the writing.

'It is time for a new generation, and it is your time to learn'.

"What?" Randy saw a doodle turntable pop up and a little doodle chair. He sat down on the chair and looked at the turn table. He brushed his fingers along the buttons and switches. Randy looked up at the sky and saw new words form.

'You must make Norrisville a stress free zone'. Randy looked back at the turn table and pushed down on some of the keys. He smiled and looked back at the sky.

'The way to forget is to remember.'

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey what up! I'm back again! Ok so here are some updates that people HAVE TO LISTEN TO. *Clears throat* Ok now that I've got you attention, I've posted a one shot about TMNT and I've also update The Turtle and the Hare so check those out. I also posted another one shot for my friend about the Avengers and I would like everyone to comment on it please! Also I have a poll out about what kind of story I should write next... so check that out! I also need some help... I have no idea what I'm doing for the Sorcerer's back story and what his deal is SO if you have any ideas please comment with them!**

**O te! I'm done with my rant you may read on now!**

**Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty. **

* * *

Chapter 2: School and Raves

"Cunningham? Randy?"

"Hm?"

"You're zoning out," Howard picked up his bag full of food and whipped it over his shoulder. Randy shook his head and followed Howard towards the bathroom door. Today at lunch, Howard and Randy came to the bathroom to give people Rave information. Tonight was the first Rave of the year and the kids were basically coming to the two freshmen like moths to a lantern.

"I'm sorry I stayed up all night working on songs," Randy yawned. Howard opened the bathroom door and left the room. Randy, still yawning, ran into the door and fell onto his butt. Shaking his head, Randy got back up and ran to Howard.

"I know this is a big deal, Cunningham, but I can't cover for you in every class," Howard waved his hands in the air. Randy looked down at his short pudgy friend.

"Do you want this to be the best Rave or not?" Randy raised his eyebrows at Howard. He saw his orange haired friend sigh and pull out a sandwich.

"Cunningham, this is your first Rave. I don't know what YOU'RE talking about," Howard munched on his sandwich while looking up at Randy. Randy was about a foot taller than him, so Howard really had to stretch his neck. Randy rolled his eyes and turned to his classroom. Howard followed his purple haired friend and plopped down in a seat in the back.

"Don't get too comfortable, Mister. I've made a seating chart," the teacher in front said. Howard groaned and patted the seat next to him. Randy sat down in the seat Howard was patting and stole Howard's sandwich. Howard shrugged and got another one out of his bag.

Randy watched the room fill up with students as he ate. He gasped as he saw a familiar figure come in and sit in the front. Randy crossed his fingers and hoped this seating chart wasn't in alphabetical order.

"Alright, time to get the show on the road," his teacher exclaimed, "If you didn't already know, we have a seat arrangement already planned. So I would like it of everyone got up and would move to the corners of the room," There were a few grumbles and groans that came from the students. Once everyone was on the outside edges of the room, the teacher clapped her hands and took out a piece of paper.

"Okay! We are going to start with the seating chart. When I call off your name it will be going across each row. When I call you, you will sit in your seat quietly so everyone can hear their names," the teacher picked up the paper and cleared her throat.

"Randy Cunningham," the teacher pointed to the seat in the front. Randy sat down in his seat noisily, squeaking his desk and making as much noise as possible.

"Kace Cunningham, oh look we have siblings!" the teacher looked up from her paper and smiled. She pointed to the seat next to Randy and watched the hooded figure sit down. She frowned at Kace and watched him fold his hands in front of him quietly.

"Hood off, Mister," she scowled at Kace as he took off his green hood. Randy watched his brother as Kace looked back at the teacher with an evil glare in his blue eyes.

"Oh dear. Identical twins, WITH THE SAME CLOTHING! Gosh, what were your parents thinking?" She looked back and forth between Randy and Kace. She sighed at her question and continued to call off names.

"So I see Mom B forced you to come?" Randy said to his brother evilly. Kace looked at Randy and wrinkled his lip.

"Both Mom B and K forced me to," he groaned. Randy grinned at his twin. Kace glares at Randy and smacked him upside the head.

"Wipe that grin off your face or I will for you," Kace raised his fist. Randy pressed his lips into a line

"Every time I see you, I get a boner in my middle finger," Randy's voice was like acid to Kace's ears. Kace growled and flipped Randy off. Randy continued to glare at his twin while Kace growled. This was going to be a long hour for the two.

"Whoa! This place is so bruce!" Randy yelled. His voice echoed off the walls in the empty room. The Nomicon that was wrapped in his arms glowed and noisily buzzed at him.

"Ok, ok. I know we are on a deadline," Randy rolled his eyes and put the book on the ground. Every time there was a Rave, it was always held at seven. No earlier, no later. Randy opened the Nomicon and backed away.

He saw doodle swirls erupt from the pages and cover the room. They formed strange shapes and glowed weird colors. When the ribbons returned to the book the whole room was different. There were speakers on the edge of every corner. Different colors of lights were everywhere on the ceiling including a small disco ball. The room was defiantly bigger than before because the original flooring was covered with multicolored tiles that lit up when someone stepped on it. On the walls were the block swirls, also called the Norisu 9 (Nomicon was _very _specific on names), but all in fluorescent doodle colors. Then there was the stage; it was HUGE! The front part of the stage has black lights shining down on it. It was almost like Go Go dancers were supposed to go there. As Randy passed that part of the stage, he smiled at what came next. It was his doodle turntable with huge speakers in back of him. Lights covered the front part of his turntable and pointed in the imaginary crowd like laser beams. A neon doodle sign hung in back of him that read 'Norisu Cloud 9'. Randy brushed his fingers across his equipment and saw the Nomicon sitting, with its pages still open, on the turntable.

"Dang, Nomicon. You know how to party," Randy whistled in amazement as Nomicon's scribbled writing came before him.

'You haven't seen anything yet,'

"Oh, Nomicon? You're getting a little excited?" Randy laughed at the book.

'Put your goggles on and don't speak,' Randy didn't argue and quickly put on his yellow goggles. He felt his DJ outfit wrap around his body.

"Why can't I speak?" Randy asked the book.

'I will do the speaking for you,'

"That doesn't answer my question," Randy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

'I would recommend you play a song that was made by another person first, then a song from the previous DJ, and then the songs you've made,' Randy nodded and plugged in his headphones to the turntable to be able to sample each song before it is played.

"You still didn't answer my question," Randy muttered under his breath.

'I heard that,'

"Sassy Nomicon!"

'Randy, don't you want to protect your voice from the public? Do you want people to find out about your secret?' Randy looked down and considered the book's words.

"Fine," Randy gave in. He looked at his watch and saw it was five minutes to seven.

"So, Nomicon, how old are you?"

'What are you doing? This isn't correct. You should be preparing for the Rave instead of talking to me,'

"Jeez, Nomicon, I was only making small talk. I think I have everything under control for the Rave," Randy rolled his eyes and held his hands up in defeat.

'I've been around for 800 years,'

"Wow, you should really be getting the senior discount than," Randy laughed at his own joke.

'I do not understand,' Randy could practically see the books confusion.

"It's a discount for old people when they buy or eat stuff,"

'Did you just call me old?"

"Yes," Randy didn't expect one of the book's doodle ribbons erupt from the pages and slap Randy's face. The slap knocked off his goggles, which unraveled his suit back into them.

"Love you too, Nomicon,"

':) ' Randy huffed at the emoji the Nomicon wrote and waved the message away. Randy looked back at his watch and saw the hand hit seven. He put his yellow goggles back on and felt the ribbons encase his body once more.

"It's go time,"

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had problems... my brother spilt water all over my lap top yesterday went I was going to post this. So I quickly dried it off and flipped my computer over. I put it in front of a fan all night and now my G, H, and Y keys don't work. THANKS BROTHER! Grrr...**

**Well, I thought I should give this to you now that I can actually post it. I'm going to be very busy with marching band this week sooooooooo cheer on for me, the boner. Yep, that is what our section is called. THE BONER! I love my section so much!**

**Anyways! Please vote on my profile and leave a comment, I'm really sorry this isn't as good as usual because of my computer problems and such, plus I'm using someone elses computer to finish this really quickly so I had to leave you at a cliff hanger! I'M SO SORRY I WAS ACUALLY GOING TO FINISH IT AND BE A SUPER LONG CHAPTER! But that didn't happen...**

**O te! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty.**

* * *

Chapter 3: RAVE

Randy propped up his computer and picked the first song, Bangarang by Skillet. The lyrics and beats surrounded him as lights around him danced to the song. Randy creased his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Why did you want me to play a song by someone else?" Randy yelled at Nomicon.

'To lure the monsters here without using one of your songs,' Randy nodded as he stretched his arms. There was a huge boom from above followed by multiple crashes. Randy's eyes widened as his goggles made him see the monsters from above coming down.

'They are here early,'

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEY WERE HONKING MONSTERS!"

'Didn't you already know?' Randy face palmed himself as he saw three monsters stomp into the room. They were ether green or purple colored bodies with long slender arms and legs. Their whole body was almost as tall as the ceiling with a grotesque face. Their eyes were colorless and bulged out of their skull. They had no nose and a cat like smile with teeth like a beavers. He saw they had hair but different styles and colors; as he looked closer at their hair he gasped.

"Is th-that Theresa?" Randy pointed at the purple monster with short purple hair. He remembered the girl from his school; she was also a freshman like him.

'These monsters have had a buildup of stress and have gotten stanked,'

"Stanked?"

'I will explain everything tomorrow,' As the Nomicon's words began to disappear he saw someone with orange hair walk into the room.

"HOWA-MF!" Randy tried to yell to his friend but got cut off by one of Nomicon's ribbons. Howard watched the monster warily as he walked over to the DJ.

"Cunningham, you look so bruce!" Howard took off Randy's headphones and put them on. Randy pulled on the ribbons and got them half off.

"I can't talk to you. I need to protect my voice," Randy's hands slipped and the ribbons went back in their place around his mouth. Randy rolled his eyes and pointed to his mouth; he saw Howard look at him confused then snap his fingers and put his hands on the ribbons. Howard struggled to pull of the ribbons, but actually got them off of Randy's mouth.

"Thanks buddy," Randy rubbed his head as a burly guy walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm here for the job. Thought I was late didn't ya?" the teen winked at him and walked towards the entrance. He recognized the teen; it was Bash. He was a junior and was probably the DUMBEST guy ever.

"What was that guy talking about?" Howard whispered to Randy.

'He is the bouncer. He lets monsters in but takes passwords and IDs from the students,' Howard warily watched Nomicon's scribbled writing appear in front of him.

"Who decided the password?"

'Him of course,' Randy rolled his eyes and watched as multiple people came in and started to dance. Monsters started to shrink in size and dance along with some of the students. Randy's goggles started to point out some of the monsters and students with the total number of them in the bottom corner of his goggles. He saw numbers fly by his vision and spiral through the monsters. In the middle of his view he saw it said, '3 hours till finish; Stank Levels: 70%; Destankage: 10%; Song next: Last DJ Song'. Randy, freaking out, almost screamed at the numbers flashing in his face and pulled at his beanie that hid his hair.

"WHY ARE THERE NUMBERS FLASHING AROUND AND STUFF ABOUT STANKING AND

DESTANKING I MEAN THE JUUUUUUICE?" Randy whisper-yelled to the book.

'It's telling you how well you are doing. Basically,'

"BASICALLY?!" Randy eyed the book as Howard sneaked over to the hallway behind the stage.

He brought his bag full of his pay and sat down on the floor and started to eat it. Randy heard the song had ended and everyone was staring at him as he glaring at an old book on his turntable. He looked up shyly and saw everyone was looking at him with concern. He saw the Nomicon's scribbles appear in front of him.

'Sorry 'bout that guys! Just wanted to say, let's make this the best Rave EVER!' As the words disappeared he saw everyone cheering and clapping. He put on a song from the last DJ and saw many faces light up with joy. Heard yelling and laughter as well as two monsters returning back to their original form. He smiled as he saw through his goggles that the number of stankage level went down to 67%. He saw a group of multicolored 'hipsters' walk up to his turntable and slam their hands down on it.

'Yes?' The Nomicon responded quickly.

"Can we dance on your stage?" The leader, Morgan: Sophomore, of the school's dancing club got close to Randy's face. He looked at her warily then saw Nomicon answer her.

'You've always been able to dance on my stage. That is why it's here,' Morgan blushed and said in a monotone voice, "Thanks." Randy shook his head as they left and thought, Nomicon is a ladies man. Wait, is Nomicon even a man? He'll have to ask the book later.

He smiled and started to play one of his songs he made. He flipped switches and pushed down button on his turntable. Randy watched as the stankage levels went down a full 10% and pumped his fist in the air. Unexpectedly, they started to do that same thing as Randy and dance even harder. He saw the finishing hour change to two hours; he grinned and started to mix his song. He felt the beats and notes collide as he tipped his head back. The music rushed into his head as he closed his eyes and put his head back onto its upright position.

When he opened his eyes he almost flipped his turntable over. Because he saw the most annoying face ever walk into the Rave. The teen walked through the dance floor avoiding all contact with other people and walked onto the stage. He walked around the GoGo dancers and rested his arm on Randy's turntable.

"Whattup bro?" Kace smiled evilly at his brother and watched as writing came up before him.

'Do not call me bro. What do you want?' Randy puffed his cheeks out angrily a poked Kace's chest. His twin looked at him amused and pushed Randy.

"Are you afraid to speak to me? What, are you chicken? Do you wanna hide your precious secret?" Kace mockingly said. Before Randy could even open his mouth, there was a loud crash on the dance floor. Randy saw a robot gorilla pounding his fists on the tiles. He saw the stankage levels raise and the monsters become larger.

Best Rave ever, right?

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY I'm Back!**

**OMG THIS STORY HIT 500 VIEWS! AAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**In honor of it hitting 500 views I would like to know if anyone is interested in making some cover art for the story!**

**Please PM me if you do!**

**Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Robot Gorillas

"What the heck is that!?" Kace screamed. Randy looked around the room and saw commotion erupt around the floor. Everyone was running around and screaming, including the monsters, which doubled in size. The metal gorilla pounded his fists against his chest and roared. It came ran up to Randy and pounded his fists on the turntable making the turntable collapse into doodle pieces. The gorilla pushed Randy over and got up close to his face. Its eyes flashed red as he grabbed Randy and flung him over his shoulder.

"Mission completed," the robot said in a monotone voice. Randy watched as the students got up from their hiding spots and watched as the gorilla took Randy to the door.

"Hey ugly!" a familiar voice called from the stage. Randy reacted faster than the gorilla by taking all his upper body strength and flipping himself over the gorilla then landing on his feet.

Randy saw the gorilla turn around and snort. Randy also turned around and saw his twin wave his arms in the air. His eyes widened when he saw his brother flash Randy a look at his book. Randy turned around again to see the robot gorilla snort again and charge at him. Randy moved out of the away only to see the robot wasn't aiming for him, but his brother. Kace acted faster than Randy by throwing the book at his brother and grabbing a piece of the turn table. Randy ran up to the stage as Kace ran down to the floor with his weapon of choice. Randy nodded at Kace as they passed each other.

Randy took his place at his broken turntable and opened his Nomicon. More doodle ribbons erupted from it and made itself a new turn tables. Randy looked up and watched as one of the doodle ribbons fly over to Kace and wrap around the piece of the old turntable. He saw it wrap into a long shape and glow between the ribbons. The ribbons came back to the book and left in its place a glowing purple sword. Kace looked at his new weapon and grinned.

"I'm going to make you wish you never came here," Kace smiled evilly at the metal gorilla. Kace glanced back at Randy and nodded at him. Randy seemed to understand his little gesture and opened up his computer. He played one of his favorite songs that he made, which would finish off the rest monsters.

He looked up at his brother and saw him slashing his new sword against the gorilla. The robot suddenly turned on Kace and pounded on his head. Kace crumpled to the ground, but got up holding his head. Kace twirled his glowing sword and pushed the robot over to the door. Randy turned up the music and gave his brother a thumbs up. The crowd quickly went onto the floor where Kace and the robot were standing.

Randy saw the levels of stankage go down a tremendous amount. The estimated time was about an hour. Randy smiled a bit but then focused his attention back on Kace. He saw his twin pinned down on the ground holding the gorilla's mouth open with his sword. Randy saw his brother push up against the robot and push the robot onto its back. Kace pressed his foot against the gorilla's robotic chest and hold his sword in the air.

"GO TO HELL," Kace yelled at the robot and sliced the robot's chest open and stabbed the metal. Randy caught Kace's eye afterwards and quickly nodded at him. Kace smiled a bit at his twin and dragged the robot back out the door.

'He's good,' Nomicon's scribbled writing came before Randy. Randy bit his lip and nodded at the book.

He didn't want to admit it but his twin was very good about protecting his family. Kace always took extra precautions to protect his family, including Randy. Randy saw four monsters turn back into humans and pass out on the floor. Randy laughed and shook his head. This was way more fun then he thought it would be, including the robot gorilla attack.

He saw his brother come back into the room and lean up against the wall. He also saw some of the girls in the room whisper to each other and crowd around Kace. He saw his brother smile in amusement, like he loved the attention. The few girls that fawned over him soon wrapped their arms around him and, probably, told him how sexy he was fighting the robot. Randy rolled his eyes at Kace, knowing his brother would soon run away from them, like he usually does. Kace was the "prettier' one of the family, or that's what his Mom K said. As soon as his song ended there was no more monsters left to destank. He saw the crowd look up at him and smile.

'It looks like everyone had a great time! I'm sorry but this is the end of the Rave. See ya next time!' The Nomicon's scribbled writing appeared and some of the people started to groan in sadness. He saw the people look at him expectedly, like they knew what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, smoke erupted from the turntable and was blown across the entire room. He saw the book's doodle ribbons come out and wrap around the items that were not in the room originally. When the ribbons came back to the book, randy could see (all that he could see out of the smoke) the speakers and lights were gone and the original room was there. He felt a ribbon come out of the book one more time and push him towards backstage. The smoke disappeared and all that was left was writing on the floor. It said in colored letters, 'SMOKE BOMB'

He saw the group clap for him and leave the room. Randy smiled to himself as everyone left and the room was empty except for his twin. Kace and Randy met each other in the middle of the room and silently looked at each other.

"Thank you," Randy said in a small voice.

"No probs bro. Anything that you can do I can do better!' Kace smiled and wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulder. The two laughed, which they haven't done since they were six. Howard came out behind the stage with his hair all messed up.

"What did I miss?" he asked groggily.

"You were SLEEPING? HOOOOOW?"

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry I didn't get this out earlier, but I just got back into school and I've been busy.**

**Also, I'm still open for cover art for this story, so please tell me if you would like to do it!**

**BTW, this chapter is basically a filler and telling the backstory of the Nomicon and the original Norisu...**

**So if you have any questions feel free to contact me!**

**I also got a tumblr, so feel free to check me out SockbootooI Ii erhhnjsdkl;'hjk**

******Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Sorcerer

_It's been 800 years since the Battle of the Sorcerer happened. I had yet to be written and the original Norisu was not a DJ, he was the legendary ninja. His training passed down from generations making him able to defeat any foe. But he was different from the rest of his family, he was musically inclined. The day he turned one his parents knew, but his father didn't except it._

_ The thing about his family was that they were only fighters, they never got education. Young little Aki never understood that, he always wanted to know more. For his first birthday he got a Japanese flute, a __Hocchiku__, from his grandmother. When he opened the gift, oh how bright his eyes shined; he was the happiest kid in the world. And oh how he played the flute; he may have been only one, but he played it beautifully, like he had played it for years. His mother was ecstatic about his ability but his father wasn't. It wasn't like a Norisu to be musically inclined, so his father took Aki's birthday gift away and hid it in his room. _

_Of course, the mother was mad, but she couldn't do anything about it. For weeks she would try and get Aki's flute back, but she couldn't. His father hid the present too well for his pregnant mother to find. His mother would look for hours on end to find the flute but would end up on the bed rubbing her poor feet because of how much weight was put on them. Aki's mother would talk to his grandmother about the flute and they both would hatch plans to figure out where it was. Unfortunately, they never worked. _

_The day his mother had Aki's new baby brother, the grandmother would wave off Aki's father outside so she could look for Aki's flute with the mother's help. Back then they didn't have very good medical doctors, so it was usually the eldest women's job to help the women in the town give birth. It was a tradition in Norrisville back then. An hour before the mother gave birth, the grandmother found Aki's flute underneath the father's pillow. Aki's mother and grandmother shook their heads in awe of how stupid they were and called Aki in the room. They gave him the flute and told him to keep it a secret from his father, to never let him see it. One year old Aki didn't know what that meant, but he knew not to show daddy or he will take it away._

_When Aki was around the age of four, and his brother about three, their father decided to teach them to be ninja's. It's unknown to this day what the style was, but it was hardcore training from age four to fourteen. Unlike his brother, Aki was also gifted at his training. After his training, Aki and his mother would go out to the Rōringu hill and practice his flute. His mother, having the same flute as him, taught him how to read music and to make up his own music. _

_The day Aki turned eight began with strange green vapor in the air. His father suddenly got his katana blade and went outside. Aki heard laughing and clanging of metal from outside the kitchen window as his mother and brother started to cry. Aki didn't get why, but the green vapor started to trail around his family and make them turn a sick purple and blue. Their eyes turned yellow and bulged out of their head as they grew larger and larger so they couldn't fit in the kitchen. His mother and brother roared and started to attack poor Aki. But Aki wasn't scared; he remembered what his father told him about the green vapor. The green vapor made the unhappy and scared into monsters that followed the Sorcerer's orders. Aki didn't know who the Sorcerer was, but he knew he was a bad guy. _

_Aki didn't know what to do with his mother and brother, he started to panic. But Aki remembered not to feel any negative thoughts when the green vapor was around; unfortunately, Aki couldn't stop his panic. He started to cry as green vapor swirled around him. _'The flute calms the most wound up minds'. _Aki stopped crying and pulled out his flute; he started to play a song his mother taught him. He immediately calmed down and watched as his mother and brother shrank back into their normal selves. He heard a large clang and grunt as his mother ran outside. She sobbed when she saw his father come into her sight all bloody and bruised. That was the day Aki learned about the Sorcerer and his evil deeds._

_The Sorcerer was the master of evil and he traveled around the world spreading hopelessness and panic. His father explained that different people around the world fight the Sorcerer every day, and those people are his relatives. His entire family has the same ninja training that they used to fight the Sorcerer for 900 years. His father said that one day the Norisu family will defeat him and will bring peace all over the world. His father handed him a black book with drawings and Japanese writing in it. His father said that the book had been passed onto him when his father passed away. Now Aki has the book that showed his secret to his training. From that day forth, Aki read that book instead of practicing his flute. _

_Two years later his father died in battle with the Sorcerer. Aki's mother was so devastated, every night she would cry herself to sleep and wake up with her eyes blood shot. Aki taught his younger brother his ninja training and showed him the book his father gave him. When Aki was fourteen, he found his old flute underneath his bed and started to play it. He sounded better than he was all those years ago. He saw his mother walk into the room and sit on his bed with him; she picked up his flute from his hand and ran her hand over it. She started to cry again as she handed the flute back to her son. He rested his hand on her head as she leaned over and rested her head on Aki's shoulder. _

_Green vapor started to enter the room as Aki's brother rushed in. The boys made eye contact as Aki stuffed his flute in a pocket and grabbed his father's katana. His brother grabbed a pair of nunchucks as both boys ran outside to meet the Sorcerer. For the first time, they saw his sickly green, wrinkly face twisted into a smile with a straw hat over top his bald head. He wore a weird green cloth around his body with glowing green balls around his waist. The Sorcerer made the first blow by blasting Aki's brother's face. _

_That's when the fight started; blood and green vapor was all that was insight. Aki took his chance when the Sorcerer was unarmed and pushed him down. Aki stabbed the green man and stood back. Aki saw his brother stare at him in horror then swallow and nod at his brother. They watched as the green vapor started to come back to the Sorcerer and dissipate inside his body. As soon as the vapors were gone, they heard the Sorcerer whisper a chant. They couldn't hear what he was saying, but the last word he said was loud and clear. Aki heard the green man laugh and disappear into green vapor. _

_A loud BOOM came across the whole city as the Sorcerer vanished and his green vapor spread throughout the city. The strange vapor twirled and danced into the ground as a green swirl imprinted on the rocks came into sight. Aki and his brother knew this wasn't the end of the Sorcerer's ways, since the next day the green vapor came around and turned people into monsters. Aki tried to fight them, but never won. Suddenly, he had an epiphany and pulled out his old flute. He started to play a lulling song as the green vapor began to disappear back into the green swirl on the rocks. From that day on, Aki decided to give up being a ninja and help people out with his music. _

_As Aki began to age, he wrote down all his lessons in the black book his father gave him. The day old Aki died, he transferred all of his memories to the black book using some ninja magic his father taught him. As his mind faded away, Aki put his black book on the table next to him and pulled out a piece of paper. In scribbled writing it read, '_You are the Norisu Cloud 9'. _The next day, his son found Aki's book and studied it, learning his father's ways. Aki's book has been passed down by worthy men for ages, and now it's almost at its end. _

_This is why you are important, Randy. You will stop the suffering of the people in Norrisville and rid of the Sorcerer's curse. I may be an old book, but I know more than the Earth itself._

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey ya'll! I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, been super busy. Plus I'm still trying to find people who are able to make cover art for this story because it just hit 1,000 views! WHOOHOO! So, I really need someone to make me some! **

**Oh god my nose, ehhhhhhhhh... sickness...**

**O te read on... **

**The song mentioned (in order) in the beginning of the chapter is:**

_**Limelight by Boyinaband ft. Cryaotic **_

_**Hello Monsta by Boyinaband ft. Minx and Markiplier **_

_**Surface by Aero Cord**_

**Check those amazing songs out!**

**Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty. Song mentioned in this chapter don't belong to me ether.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Purple Twins

_**This can't be the credits! You were the Limelight-**_

"No,"

_**He-hello monsta,**_

"Nope,"

_**M-m-m-m-m-make the ground shake,**_

"Maybe," was playing around with his iPod, trying to find a muse from new music; he needed to make new songs for his next Rave. Randy groaned and lay down on his bed continuing to search music. He tried all last week to make some songs, but nothing came to mind. This was his second week at his "job" and he already had writers block. Or was it music block?

"Argh!" he rubbed his eyes and sat back up. Everything was different now, since his brother was now working with him. Or was he working for the Nomicon?

"Gah!" he yelled and pulled out his ear plugs.

"Will you stop having orgasms and actually make music?" Randy heard Kace yell up to him. Randy blew a raspberry and lay back down on his bed. He shut his eyes and thought about what happened in the Nomicon three days ago; the day Kace joined him in the Nomicon.

* * *

'That brother of your is very talented,' the Nomicon's words appeared in the sky as Randy sat down at his turn table.

"Sure," Randy rolled his eyes and continued his work. He couldn't focus and kept messing up the song he was working on.

'He is pretty good at fighting,'

"Yeah?" Randy rolled his wrists and stretched his arms.

'I think he should be the protector,'

"Excuse me?"

'The protector of the Norisu Cloud 9,' Nomicon lost Randy there.

"Protector?"

'Yes, usually there is at least one person that knows who the Norisu is, that that is the friend,' Randy now got up from his turn table and placed his hands on his hips.

'It seems like your friend, Howard, is unfit for the job,' Randy could feel the disapproval in the Nomicon's words.

"Unfit? I totally agree!" Randy laughed and cracked his back.

'So, your brother is going to be your protector then?'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up buddy. That is a big mistake," Randy sat back down and turned some dials on his turn table.

'No, I don't think so. You might as well bring him in here tomorrow so I can title-'

"What? No! Kace will not protect me and he will not be shloomped in here. End of conversation," Randy pushed his anger into his words. Kace helping him? Ha! Might as well ask a mouse and an elephant to be friends.

'NO, this is not the end of this conversation. Kace is fit to protect you,'

"Excuse me!? Who says you can run my life? I have a say, ya'know," Randy's throat birned at the thought of his brother.

'I don't get it. You guys were laughing and smiling at the Rave,'

"That Rave was wonk, Nomicon. I was just happy to be alive. Plus Kace and I haven't been 'friends' since we were little. Just give up. You won't convince me that he will be my protector," Randy's hatred towards his twin was poured into his words. For a brief moment, the Nomicon stayed silent, until he heard screaming from the cliff.

"You little shit," Randy murmured as he saw a figure get up and dust off their pants. It was Kace.

"Whoa, bro. This is so bru-" Kace started, the quickly ended as he saw his purple haired twin. A sour look crossed his face as Kace jogged to him.

"Is this… the Nomicon?" Kace pointed at the sky and widened his eyes. Randy nodded and continued his work. He heard a boom and the sky turn black. His turn table disappeared; along with his stool, which made Randy fall on his butt.

'Kace Cunningham,' bold letters appeared in the sky. Randy rolled his eyes at the book. Show off.

'You are the protector of the Norisu Cloud 9,' as the words began to disappear, a purple glowing katana floated to Kace. Randy grunted as his brother took the blade and started to swing it around.

'You are to seek out the evil at the Rave and protect the ears of the monsters from the wrong music,' a gigantic stone lion landed on the rock under them. The lion bent its head towards Kace and touched a paw to Kace's forehead. Randy saw his twin's eyes turn red then return back to the normal blue.

"Look, this is great and all, but I have to work with him?" Kace disgustingly casted a sideways glance at Randy and snarled.

'That was the plan,'

"Then no thank you," Kace swung the sword one last time and stuck it in the ground.

"There is no way I am working with _that_," Kace growled and tugged on his hood.

'But you have to,' the lion roared and stomped in front of Kace.

'You will learn to become a better fighter and protect your brother,' the stone lion shook his mane and nudged at the katana in the ground. The lion froze and disappeared as the sky turned back to normal; Randy's turntable popped back up as well as his stool. As Randy sat back down, he heard Kace cuss and grunt.

"How do I leave this hell hole!?" Kace yelled up at the sky. He waited for an answer and turned to Randy.

"You, how do I get out of here?" his twin kept himself from cursing. Randy shrugged and got up from his turntable.

"Like this," Randy calmly walked to the edge of the cliff and outstretched his arms. He let his feet lift up and his body fall backwards into the clouds below. He needed to get away from there; he needed to get away from him. Randy never wanted to see that little bitch again.

* * *

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm late... I'm sowy... very sowy...**

**Ugh, I haven't been feeling good lately and I haven't had and idea what to do with this chapter. So I whipped this up in 1 hour and I'm giving it to you. I'm sorry. I'm not even gunna bother editing this...**

**Well, along those lines, I hope you guys aren't feeling crappy like me and are having a great Halloween!**

**btw HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**I'D LIKE YOU GUSY TO COMMENT WHAT YOUR COSTUME IS THSI YEAR! (and also how you like this chapter)**

**Also comment saying how your week has been and tell me stories to cheer me up... because I've had the absolute worst week...**

**Ok... imma try and get a cover art for this story...**

**Bhye **

******Disclaimer: Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja does not belong to me and nether do the characters. This AU is created by K-Sainty. **

* * *

Chapter 7: Potty time!

"Kace, I have to pee,"

"Hold it; you only have a couple minutes to go,"

"But I gotta go noooow!" Randy whispered to Kace. His brother rolled his eyes and continued to search for robots. It was Rave night, finally, and Randy was in desperate need for a bathroom. Every once in a while, Randy saw his twin's eyes turn red, then back to blue again. Through his goggles, Kace's title was, 'Protector'. Protector my ass, Randy thought, he almost killed he with that sword! And with that thought, Randy's bladder almost exploded.

"Kace, I'm going to pee my pants. I can't wait any longer!" Randy was now crossing his legs. Kace looked at him weirdly and put his katana on the ground.

"Fine. Go pee, I'd rather not smell your piss all over the place," Kace pushed Randy out of the way and took the controls of the turntable. At first, Randy was hesitant about Kace playing music; he may make the monsters more stanked! But after his bladder threatened to go, he didn't think twice about his twin.

* * *

That dumb, stupid, idiotic moron, Kace thought, he's like a kitten. An ugly, not housetrained kitten. Kace watched as Randy ran behind stage and push Howard over. Kace looked back at the turntable that was now at his fingertips. He could change his brother's horrible taste in music, Kace thought with an evil grin. He pushed some buttons, making the beat of the music faster. He turned some dials to change the style of the music and watched patiently as he saw some of the teens whoop and holler about the change.

The few monsters that were now left, were dancing furiously, as were the students. Kace saw as some of the monsters turned a different shade of purple or green and have a pained expression on their face. As Kace continued to watch with a concerned face, he saw the teens stop dancing and start to leave. Of course, they couldn't leave, since no one could leave until the Norisu says so.

"What are you guys doing?" Kace screamed a microphone near the GoGo dancers. The students that were clumped in the exit turned quickly to see him. He saw them whisper worryingly and watch him with a nervous face.

"You aren't allowed to leave," Kace lifted up his hands and quickly scanned around the room. Fortunately, the teens didn't argue with him and spread out from their clumped position in front of the door. They may have grumbled but they started to dance with a pained expression on their faces. Kace was sure everything was going fine, until he heard a loud screech.

The three monsters were now as tall as the ceiling and were grotesque. They had slime rolling off their discolored skin and their arms dragged across the ground. One of the three monsters had now slammed up against one of the speakers and broke it into a million pieces. The teens, including himself, now covered their ears and watched as the other monsters roared. They pounded on their chests and started to run around breaking stuff.

Kace heard a yelp and quickly turned around to see Randy covering his mouth in shock. His twin shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"I left for one minute,"

* * *

That little, Gahhh! He left for less than three minutes and Kace had already messed up. This is why he is the protector and not the Norisu, Randy thought. Randy took the controls of the turntable and replayed one of his popular songs. Randy saw Kace jump down to the dance floor and start fighting the monsters. No!

"Kace, that will only make it worse!" Randy yelled in his earpiece. That was the only way to communicate with his brother, other than whispering to him or have the Nomicon speak for him.

"WHAT!?" Unfortunately, it seems like the monsters took out some of the connection for their earpiece.

"Don't fight them!

"WELL I'M ALREADY FIGHTING HIM YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT HIM HARDER?"

Randy facepalmed and started to turn up the music so it was full blast (even thought there was only one speaker left). Randy watched as his brother struggled against one of the monsters arms. The monster's right hand was on Kace's face as the monster flung him to the other side of the room. Randy watched nervously as his brother slowly got up and give him a thumbs up. As the monsters began to shrink, Randy saw his brother sit back down against the wall and close his eyes. Randy sighed and opened the Nomicon.

'Never trust another man with your job,'

* * *

**This seems so rushed...**

**That's my story! Please comment and I'll continue!**

**No Reviews= a week**

**4 reviews= 4 days**

**8 reviews= 2 days**

**10+ reviews= ASAP**


End file.
